24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Government
Should this have the United States template along the right side? The Template states, "This article is part of the United States Government series." It's on the United States page, should it be on this one too? -Kapoli 03:24, 26 May 2006 (UTC) : Let's see how it looks. If it looks crappy we can fool around with the formatting. - Xtreme680 03:29, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :: I thought it looked good, so I guess I added it. - Xtreme680 03:31, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks Xtreme680! I like it. -Kapoli 04:04, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :: Woah, woah! Isn't this a little ethno-centric? I realize the show does take place in the U.S., but that's not the only government seen or mentioned on the show, so it makes no sense to me to include the United States government template. --Proudhug 05:54, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :::Damn. I forgot you were from Canada!!! :-) -Kapoli 07:15, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :: Haha, not my point, but yeah. :-) --Proudhug 07:36, 26 May 2006 (UTC) ::: It is a part of the United States government series, this is where all of our government links link to. It's weird to have a link on the sidebar without having the link have the sidebar in it. This page can also be a part of the middle eastern government series, and the russian government series, and the chinese government series. - Xtreme680 16:31, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :: I'd think that if there was enough information, they'd have their own sidebar. --Proudhug 16:54, 26 May 2006 (UTC) ::: And probably their own page, which is why I see no problem with the sidebar. - Xtreme680 18:29, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :: By that rationale, Teri and Kim should have the Jack Bauer template, which I don't agree with. If the U.S. government was the only one seen on the show, then it might be okay to have the U.S. government template on the "Government" page, but as it stands, it's too specific to be put under a blanket term like government. --Proudhug 18:50, 26 May 2006 (UTC) ::: Teri and Kim have their own sidebar because the were important enough to warrant their own page. Perhaps the Russian and Chinese governments should as well? Right now, this argument is mainly about the US governent. I propose moving this page to United States Government, and then starting a new government article about the governments in general. - Xtreme680 21:03, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :::: Since it seems that the problem with with the ethno-centricity of the "government" article, I agree that this information be moved to a "United States Goverment" article. --Wydok 21:14, 26 May 2006 (UTC) Unless I'm misunderstanding, the issue is whether an article on "governments" belongs to the "U.S. Government" series, not whether the article itself is ethno-centric. Certainly it has a lot more information about the U.S. government than any other government, because we've seen a whole lot more of the U.S. government on the show. Are you all proposing splitting this article into two, one for the U.S. Government and one for the foreign governments? It could be done, but it seems unnecessary. Besides, any general "government" page would still have to include a bit on the U.S. government to be complete. Basically, it would be this page, but shorter. --StBacchus 00:23, 27 May 2006 (UTC) ::::: I don't see why we can't have a separate page for each government seen in the show (Chinese, US, Russian etc.) and then make the Government page a description of what a government is and what it's role in 24 is. This can then link to the other government pages and we can change the Government sidebar to link to US Government. --24 Administration 21:51, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :: That's exactly what it should be. --Proudhug 01:23, 19 December 2006 (UTC)